


Тот еще фрукт

by axax



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axax/pseuds/axax
Summary: По случайности дьявольский фрукт съедает не Багги, а Шанкс.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Тот еще фрукт

— Ой, — сказал Шанкс, когда его любимую шляпу сдуло налетевшим ветром, и сиганул за ней в море. Седьмой раз за неделю.

На палубе воцарились мертвая тишина, вся команда, как один повернулась к Багги. Он не удостоил их даже взглядом, обреченно протащился до борта и красивой ласточкой улетел вниз — вытаскивать дурного Шанкса.

С тех пор, как тот по случайности сожрал дьявольский фрукт, прошла неделя, и не было дня, в который бы он не тонул. Роджер посмеялся в первый раз, во второй, а потом крякнул и велел Багги присматривать за Шанксом и спасать, если что. Багги такой ответственности был не рад, но его даже слушать не стали — потрепали по шапке и ушли куда-то по своим важным капитанским делам.

И все, в общем-то, было бы не так страшно, если б Шанкс не был идиотом, не способным закрепить в своей пустой головенке одну важную мысль — в море ему теперь без надувных кругов лучше не соваться.

Вот и сейчас, улетев за своей драгоценной шляпой, он пускал пузыри и камнем шел ко дну, словно сам морской черт тянул его за собой. Багги достать его было несложно — плавал он, наверное, лучше всех на корабле, но быть нянькой при таком дураке, значит никогда не знать покоя.

Когда они вынырнули, на палубе уже гоготали. Шанкс на это не обиделся — захохотал сам, словно быть на грани смерти каждый день — сплошная умора. Багги треснул его по башке, и взвизгнул, когда она отлетела и покатилась по палубе. На секунду все заткнулись, переваривая произошедшее, а потом снова загоготали.

Части тела Шанкс терял, словно старуха свои очки. Багги вытаскивал его уши из своего гамака, спотыкался о небрежно оставленную в проходе ступню, вопил, когда на бока нападали коварные пальцы. Было невыносимо, когда Шанкс делал это специально, но еще хуже было, когда он делал это по собственной же рассеянности. Багги сначала даже подозревал, что Шанкс придуривается, но тот так искренне паниковал, когда не мог досчитаться какого-нибудь пальца, что вскоре эту мысль пришлось отбросить.

— Ты тупой, тупее самого тупого тупицы, — Багги приладил рыжую голову на место и скривился, заметив сияющую улыбку.

— Да ладно тебе, я же только учусь.

Шанкс шел по жизни беспечно, словно рядом с ним всегда будет великий Багги, готовый вытаскивать из передряг. Как бы ни так.

Забрав шляпу под возмущенное нытье и роптание, великий — и, что самое главное, наиболее умный из них, — достал нитку с иголкой и приделал к шляпе тесемку, чтобы она могла свободно болтаться на шее и, ежели что, никуда не улетала, а Шанкс бы не улетал вслед за ней. Это серьезное нововведение, конечно, сразу же сократило количество утоплений, но не свело их к нулю. Багги подозревал, что случай безнадежный — если человек идиот, его никаким надувным кругом, никакой тесемочкой не спасешь.

Шанкс виновато жал плечами, улыбался и снова, снова и снова падал за борт. Багги прикладывался к его губам чаще чем, к симпатичным, но глубоко продажным девицам на островах, и начинал бояться, что однажды капитан заставит его взять на себя ответственность и навечно приставит к этому идиоту в качестве няньки.

— Ох, если бы не ты, Багги, тут бы мне и конец пришел, — Шанкс после каждого утопления, облизывался, как кот, объевшийся сметаны, и совсем не учился на своих ошибках. — Повезло мне, что ты так хорошо плаваешь.

Багги, твердо намеривавшийся сказать, что вот хоть еще раз — и пусть себе тонет, заслужил, раз такой тупой, тут же раздувался от гордости и забывал о том, что вообще-то хотел ругаться.

Наверное, поэтому после казни капитана он и не смог Шанксу отказать, поглядел на его покрасневшие глаза, представил, что идиот утопится в первой же бочке, и пошел следом. Ведь, как давно уже было известно, он из них двоих был самым умным


End file.
